


Ash's Story

by Littledove376



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, F/F, M/M, Panic Attacks, Seizures, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledove376/pseuds/Littledove376
Summary: Life for Jake and Ash wasn't what anyone would call pleasant. The struggle to dig themselves up from the hole that they had been dug into had exhausted them to no end. What had pushed them to the brink of destruction? What had happened in their life to make them the way they we're? Why did no sound come out of one's mouth? And why had all of this happened?
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Platinum Berlitz/Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch, Red & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Ash and Jake

Most people didn't think of the young child that walked past them on his way to school. But they sure thought of his brother. Jake was a tall young man with piercing red-brown eyes and jet black hair that pointed out from under his red hat. He was quite a large, muscular man who could undoubtedly protect himself. His younger brother, Ash, couldn't be more different. He was short, with plain brown eyes and hair that still stuck out but was more of a dull dark gray than Jake's silky, full black head of hair. Not only that, but no one had heard the child talk since he was very young, and was unnoticeable to anyone who didn't look. The two boys were mysterious, always keeping to themselves and avoiding others. No one bothered to approach them anyways. They were part of a broken family, not something that attracted the people of Veridian City.   
Jake pointed out a small cafe to his brother.  
"Want something to eat?"  
Ash looked up at him and shook his head.  
"You didn't eat last night. At least eat something."  
Ash averted his eyes away from the older boy and continued walking to school. Jake sighed.   
"Don't hurt yourself."  
Ash waved him off calmly without making eye contact. He had always been like this.  
Jake growled under his breath in worry for the younger boy.   
As they entered West Veridian High, Jake noticed some new, but familiar, faces. His boyfriend, Matthew, waved him over to a table in the canteen. Jake looked over to Ash, who waved him off yet again, and made his way through the hallways to look for his classes. Jake sighed once more before joining his boyfriend and friends.  
"Little Black not joining?"   
Matthew asked, earning a shake of Jake's head.  
"Nope."  
Jake felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It was Sapphire.  
"He'll come around, just let him get used to it."   
She told in her cold, but assuring voice. The only time you would ever see the brunette soften up, was when she was with her significant other, Platinum.  
"How was your summer, Jake? We never see you around on breaks."  
Platinum asked with a small smile on her face, Jake returned it.  
"It was great."  
A flash of blood splattering on a dark blue wall entered his mind.  
"Ash and I went sight-seeing in Lumiose."  
Loud, painful screams echoed.  
"He really liked all the pastries."  
Sobs could be heard behind a black door.  
"That's nice."   
The blue haired girl said.   
"Dawn, Platinum, May and I went to Mele Mele Island for a relaxing time on the beach."   
Sapphire explained.   
Matthew's eyes lit up.  
"Matthias and I went to Striaton Community College to look at the airplanes and the flight course."  
"That's great, Green!"   
Jake exclaimed to his boyfriend, knowing that he aspired to be a pilot.

Ash walked the halls of the school looking for class 1, but to no luck. He now wished he had stayed with his brother. He continued looking around until the warning bell went off when he felt his chest tighten. He felt like he was going to vomit, but he knew he couldn't in the middle of the hallway. If he did he would be made fun of, but he didn't even know where he was. Tears filled his tear ducts, and threatened to spill. He tried not to let them fall, but failed. A hand touched his shoulder gently, he turned to see a man with long green hair and soft eyes staring down at him. The man smiled.  
"You okay?"   
He asked him gently, but only was responded with a tense, trembling boy looking down to his feet.  
"Is there someone around that can help you?"  
The tears rolled down Ash's face faster, just wanting to get away from the tender touches on his body.   
(Get away)  
"What's going on?"  
Ash's clenched eyes opened in relief at the sound of his brother's voice. Jake would get him away from the touches.   
The unknown man stood up to meet Jake's gaze.  
"I was just trying to help."  
He explained, only to get a scowl from the black haired man.  
"Who said you could touch my brother."  
Jake's face twisted into a sinister scowl, a growl deep in his throat and his eyes turned a darker shade of red. The other man backed away.  
"He looked like he needed help."  
Jake wasn't one to listen to reason when he was in his protective big brother state. He was usually calm and collected and a great listener, but changed whenever he felt Ash was in danger. It was an instinct he had had for a long time.   
Jake crept closer to Ash and the green headed man, who stood calmly waiting for him. Jake reached them and grasped the collar of the other's shirt.  
"Don't you EVER touch my brother again."


	2. Nathaniel

Nathaniel made his way to the 4th year hallway in search for his classroom. In the middle of the hall stood a short boy with dark hair. He was looking around for something.  
(Wonder what it is he's looking for?)  
Suddenly, the warning bell went off. Nathaniel was about to go on the way to his class so he wasn't late, but couldn't help but watch as the boy's body went rigid and would no longer move. In worry, Nathaniel walked up to him and placed his pale hand on his shoulder. His reply was a turn of a head, dull brown, tearful eyes widened in fear. The boy tensed further, the tears falling faster down his pale cheeks. He trembled under Nathaniel's hand.  
"You okay?"  
He asked in the softest voice he could muster. The boy's eyes went down to his feet. The trembles became worse, his eyes clenched shut.  
"What's going on?"  
Nathaniel lifted his head to see Jacob Ayame. Nathaniel didn't have the best past with him, and tried to avoid him as best he could.  
"I was just trying to help."  
Nathaniel tried to reassure the man.  
Jake scowled.  
"Who said you could touch my brother."  
(Oh shit. this is his brother)  
He watched as the face of the man twisted menacingly, eyes now completely red, nearly a scarlet color. Nathaniel backed away slightly out of fear.  
"He looked like he needed help."  
Nat replied, trying to calm Jake down. This was to no avail. Jake crept closer to him, Nat straightened himself and hardened his eyes trying to act like the other senior didn't scare him. Calloused, white hands twisted into his collar before he was pulled down to Jake's slightly shorter stature.  
"Don't you EVER touch my brother again."  
Just then the final bell rang, signifying class had started.  
Jake roughly let the other go before walking to his still trembling brother. Nathaniel sat on the floor, watching as the raven headed man's demeanor changed to one of soft eyes. He pulled the boy into his arms.  
"You should have just asked me to come with you. You don't have to do everything on your own."  
Jake whispered hushed reassurances to his brother until he stopped crying. Jake turned to Nathaniel.  
"Go to class."  
He ordered before leading his brother away from the hall.

Throughout his first four classes, Nathaniel thought of what had happened earlier. That kid he had tried to comfort was Jake's little brother. Ash? Jake hadn't come to class until between the first and second class. At that point, he was earning burning glares from red brown eyes to the back of his head and neck. Between the third and fourth classes, Jake's boyfriend started asking questions.  
"Why were you late? You're never late. Did something happen to Little black?"  
Matthew sounded worried for the small freshman, which was understandable since Ash was like a little brother to him as well.  
"There was a problem I had to fix before class. And Ash will be fine eventually."  
Jake answered in a voice of no emotions.  
"What happened to him?"  
Matthew pried, Jake sighed behind him.  
"Ask the hippie."  
Nathaniel flushed in slight anger. He felt Matthew's gaze turn to him.  
"Nat? What happened to Ash?"  
"No more talk. class is in session."  
Their next teacher said in irritation. This made the boys turn to their teacher and Matthew made his way back to his seat.

Lunch came around and Nat was sitting with his one and only friend, Alain. The two had a lot in common. They had both been adopted, both of their dad's were evil, well Nat's dad was evil, only one of Alain's was.  
"So what happened today?"  
Nat looked up at him in confusion. Alain obliged to explain.  
"First you're late to class, and you are rarely ever late for class. And 2, Jake was glaring at you with those laser eyes of his."  
Nat sighed.  
"I ran into his little brother on the way to class. He was having some sort of attack and I tried to help, only for Jake and his laser eyes to come after me."  
Alain's face turned irate.  
"If you were just trying to help, why would he go after you?"  
"No idea."  
Alain looked and pointed at the regular table of Jake's group.  
"You think he might be with his brother? The kid I mean."  
Nat shrugged.  
"Jake whispered something about him not doing things alone. Don't know what that means though."  
"Well, Jake is quite independent. Maybe his brother is too."  
"Maybe. Or maybe they're hiding something, Jake doesn't usually go after people unless he feels threatened."  
"You said the kid was having an attack. Jake could have thought you had triggered it."  
"What are we talking about?"  
Alain's face turned to terror, Nat turned to the voice. There standing over them and smiling was the sophomore, Barry Palmer. Boyfriend of Paul, the senior that was just second in the most scary face in the school, Jake being the first. Barry was one for gossip, and wasn't afraid of outing secrets on social media. Nat could never stand this guy, his smiles were so fake.  
"None of your concern, Barry."  
Nat glared up at him. Barry just smiled bigger.  
"It sounded like it could concern the whole school." Barry slammed his hands down on the table, this stirred the lunchroom to look to the table.  
"Mind sharing? Nathaniel?"  
Nat studied the room, all eyes on him. Alain stood up.  
"Just leave it alone, Barry! It is no one's concern. This is a private conversation."  
"A private conversation about Jacob's baby brother? Yeah, that is definitely private. I heard you were late to class and the poor boy never showed. Mind explaining why?"  
Nat hesitated, Barry's eyes gleamed.  
"Sometime today, Nat."


	3. Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- violence and underage incest will be involved in this chapter. Warning note will be placed at the beginning and end of the scene

Jake stood from the table and looked over to his friends.  
"I'm gonna make sure Ash got to class."  
He stood up without waiting for his friends to respond. He made his way to class 1 where he knew Ash should have been. There he only saw his boyfriend's younger brother, Gary.  
"Has Ash come in here?"   
He asked, earning himself a shrug from the brunette who had his nose in a book.  
Jake's jaw clenched tight.   
(Where could he be?)  
He made his way back to the halls and looked through them. The warning bell rang and he grew impatient. He grumbled out in frustration before taking himself to the only hallway he hadn't looked through. The 4th year hallway. There he saw his brother, trembling under the hand of Nathaniel Gropius. Jake couldn't help the rage boiling over in his chest.  
(How dare he touch him.)  
"What's going on."  
He snarled. Nathaniel turned to look at him with those soft eyes that suddenly turned hard.  
"I was just trying to help."  
Nathaniel explained, but Jake growled lowly to himself.  
"Who said you could touch my brother?"  
By that time Jake refused to listen to reason. No one touched Ash. Ever. Only him.   
Nathaniel back away.  
"He looked like he needed help."  
Jake started closing the distance between him and the slightly taller man. His fingers latched onto his collar before pulling him down to his height.  
"Don't you EVER touch my brother again."  
The bell rings.  
Jake roughly let go of the man who ended up on the floor.  
He walked over to his still trembling brother and wrapped his arms gently around him.  
"You should have just asked me to come with you. You don't have to do everything alone."  
Jake whispered, feeling the tears hit his neck. He continued to whisper to him, assuring him that he would be fine. Ash finally stopped crying in his arms, small silent hiccups came from the boy. Jake turned his head to see Nathaniel still there.  
"Go to class."  
He ordered sternly before leading his brother away.

Jake stopped at his locker to grab his bag, Ash snuggled into his side. Jake grabbed his bag.  
"Let's go."  
He lead him to the bathroom and into a stall.  
"Let's get you cleaned up."  
Ash nodded before stripping himself of his clothes. Jake unzipped his bag to pull out a bottle of water, a sponge, soap, and a towel.  
"Where am I cleaning?"  
Ash pointed to his shoulder.  
Jake poured the soap and water onto the sponge before bringing it to his brother's skin. He scrubbed it in smoothly, trying not to hurt the scratched surface of his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."  
Jake apologized, Ash looked back at him.  
"I should have gone with you, even when you waved me away."  
He looked back up at his brother as he continued rubbing the sponge over him. Ash's eyes showed little life, but Jake could see guilt flash through them.   
Ash turned around, much to Jake's dislike, and placed his hand over his older brother's cheek. The gesture was clear to Jake that Ash felt bad for making his brother worry about him.  
Jake sighed.  
"Don't feel so guilty, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault."  
Jake noticed he had stopped scrubbing.   
"Is it clean enough?"  
Ash nodded before Jake poured some of the water over his shoulder to remove the soap. Jake then grabbed the small towel and started drying Ash up starting at his shoulder before running it over his brother's naked body. Just as Jake had finished drying him off, footsteps came into the bathroom.   
Jake quickly hid the clothes and shoes behind the toilet and picked his brother up to sit in his lap that was now sat on the toilet.

Warning!

Ash snuggled his face into Jake's chest in embarrassment, his naked body sensitive to his brother's touch on his back and both legs straddling his brother. Ash shivered as Jake's hands went down his back and rested on his ass and pulled him closer to his clothed body. Ash felt tears reaching back into his eyes, and grasped his brother, begging for him to let him go. A toilet on the other side of the bathroom flushed and unlocked, a sink being turned on and off soon after. Footsteps left the bathroom and Ash silently sighed in relief, believing that Jake would now let him go. He didn't. Jake squeezed his brother's ass.  
"Now that we're alone again, maybe we can continue last night."  
Ash trembled in his brother's arms and violently shook his head, only to be ignored.  
Jake stood back up with Ash still in his arm and set him down to sit on the toilet.  
Jake's gaze went up and down his brother's battered body. Black and blue, green and purple bruises littered across his body. Long scratch marks went across his chest and stomach. Bite marks and hickeys gathered on his thighs and shoulders. Jake grinned at the art work before his eyes went to the limp appendage between the boys legs.  
"I'll be gentle today."  
He assured, reaching his hand to grasp the small dick in his palm. Ash gasped silently, placing his hand on his brother's shoulders, trying to push him away. Jake's hand went up and down, he watched Ash as he clenched his eyes and jaw. New tears fell down the boy's cheeks as he felt his cock start standing and pre making its way out of the head.   
Jake reached his head up to his ear to whisper.  
"Be a good boy and cum for me."  
He grinned and Ash shivered and tensed with his orgasm. Salty white liquid escaped the cock to hit his stomach and around the stall, Jake had pulled back so he wouldn't be caught in the blast.  
"Good boy." 

Warning over

He praised his younger brother as he pulled the towel out with the clothes. He cleaned the mess up before pulling the clothes onto the boy in front of him. Tears leaked out of the boy's eyes, his body limp with submission. He pulled him out of the stall by his wrist over to the sinks. He quickly washed his hands before grabbing a paper towel and it was doused in water and rubbed around the crying eyes. Jake grasped his chin and pulled it up to look at him.  
"No more crying. Good boys don't cry."  
Ash nodded, trying to keep the tears in his eyes.  
Jake smiled.  
"Let's get you to the nurses office."  
Ash didn't bother fighting his large brother as his wrist was grabbed at once again and was lead to the office.   
A man known as Brock looked up at the two as they came in. He noticed a small, red faced, puffy eyed boy in the hands of a large, muscular senior with eyes void of emotion.  
"Can I help you?"  
Brock asked the two of them.  
"Ash had a panic attack. Can he rest here for a while?"  
The older of the two spoke. Brock looked over to the emotional boy who had grasped onto the other's shirt.  
"Sure."  
Brock told him, reaching out his hand for the boy to grasp it. At that moment, the older scowled.  
"Ash doesn't like being touched."  
Brock furrowed his brows.  
(Let the boy talk would ya.)  
Brock just nodded in understanding before motioning his hand for Ash to follow him.  
"Come on, nurse's office is over here."  
Ash followed with Jake close behind, Brock stopped him.  
"You need to get to class."  
He told him.  
"Let me make sure he's comfortable before I do."  
The senior growled in irritation.  
"Go. To. Class."  
Brock ordered roughly before turning to lead Ash to the beds.  
Jake snarled as he left the office to get to class.

Jake had missed the whole first class which led to Matthew asking questions. Jake glared at Nathaniel throughout the classes, which Matthew didn't notice because he had come to ask what had happened to Ash.  
"Ask the hippie."  
Jake growled, unbeknownst to his boyfriend who turned to ask Nathaniel what had happened, but was cut off by the teacher coming into the room.  
By lunch Jake was not in the mood to be bothered. Matthew continued to poke at him, asking about Ash and why he wasn't around. Not long after lunch started, a loud bang was heard in the corner of the canteen. Jake looked over the find Barry standing over Nathaniel and Alain with his palms rested on the table.  
"Mind sharing. Nathaniel?"  
A sickly sweet voice was heard flowing out of the blonde's mouth.  
Alain's voice was heard next.  
"Just leave it alone, Barry. It's no one's concern. This is a private conversation."  
"A private conversation about Jacob's baby brother? Yeah, that is definitely private. I heard you were late to class and the poor boy never showed. Mind explaining why?"  
Jake's ears perked up, his chest boiling back over with rage.  
"Sometime today, Nathaniel."  
Jake slammed his hands down over the table and got up. Eyes now on him. Matthew tried to hold him back from ripping the other senior apart.  
"Now look, you got the beast mad."  
Barry grinned.  
Jake felt red fill his sight as the power ran through his body. His eyes turned into a deep crimson. One by one, streaks of his hair turned into a shade of dark orange and red. He pulled Matthew off of him without an effort and snarled as he made his way over to the corner of the room. Terrified eyes followed him. He reached his destination standing over Nathaniel. He grinned.  
"Mind telling me what exactly you were talking about."  
Jake didn't bother waiting for an answer, that much was clear when his fist made contact with the other's face. Cries of terror were heard as Jake wrestled Nathaniel to the ground, punches dealt to his face. Blood dripped out and covered the floor and walls of the canteen, Jacob soon stood to start kicking the other. Nathaniel was left on his side, coughing up blood. By this time the canteen was in a panic, student were screaming, some were trying to escape, others were chanting out "Fight. Fight. Fight." The lunch lady and people from the office tried pulling the two apart, but Jake was able to push them away. He was also able to pull a pocket knife out of a pocket, he reached down and placed the knife over Nathaniel's throat.this stopping everyone that was still watching, now aware that Jacob was going to kill some.  
"My brother is none of your concern. You should have just left it alone."  
Jake pulled the knife back and slashed down his opponents arm.  
"That's just a warning. Next time, it will be your neck that's bleeding."  
Nathaniel stood up with the bloody knife still in his hand. His eyes turned back into the red brown hue that everyone was used to, hair once again jet black. He allowed himself to be held down by the staff. He heard sirens coming closer to the school.  
The police came in not long after, handcuffed him and hauled him off to the station where he would be questioned.


	4. Matthew and Matthias

Matthew looked on as his boyfriend was pulled away from the canteen by two police officers. He stood in shock. He had never seen Jacob like that, he was usually so calm and collected. Sure he was scary, but he wouldn't hurt someone just because of Nathaniel talking about his brother. Matthew was soon paraded around by student, asked questions on why Jake had attacked a classmate? What had caused it? Did he know what had happened? The answer to all of these questions, was that he didn't know what had happened. A hand slapped over his back.  
"That's enough." The person standing over him said in a strong voice. It was Matthias, Matthew's twin brother.  
"Just get about your day, it's none of your business if he knows anything or not."   
Matthew was pulled away from the crowd. Matthias held onto his shoulder as he leads him to an empty classroom and sat him down in a chair.  
"Just relax in here. I'll let your teacher know you needed a breather."  
Matthew nodded to his brother, letting him know he had heard him. Matthias sighed before leaving the room to let Matthew wallow in his thoughts.  
A knock was sounded half an hour later, the 5th class had just ended and clubs were starting. Matthew lifted himself up to open the door.  
"Hey."  
Gary said to him before letting himself in.  
"I thought you would be going to chess by now."  
Gary turned to look at him.  
"I was worried about you."  
He said a matter of factly, Matthew raised a brow in confusion.  
"You're not one to worry about other people."  
Gary shrugged.  
"Your boyfriend just went berserk right in front of you. Of course I'm worried."  
"Just like you worried about your room getting destroyed when you had to share a room with Little Black?"  
"That's different! I don't understand why he has to stay over whenever Jake asks you to take him in. And it's not just once in a while, it's every week. At least now he won't have to stay over now that his brother is going to be gone for who knows how long."  
"Get to class, Gary."  
A new voice entered the room.  
"I was just saying…"  
"I know what you were saying."  
Matthias barked as he pointed to the door to signal that the sophomore needed to leave. He left with a scowl.  
"Whatever."  
Matthias turned to his brother.  
"How you doing?"  
Matthew shook his head.  
"I'm worried about Ash. Barry said he never showed up to his classes."  
Matthias placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"I'll go look in the office."  
He told him before letting him go and making his way to the door. He turned before leaving.  
"Try not to worry so much. Don't want you stressing yourself out when you're so close to getting what you want. Don't let this get in your away."  
Matthew sighed at his brother's back.  
"Easier said than done."

Matthias walked into the office to spot Brock talking to a trembling Ash.  
"I'm going to call your guardian and let him know what's going on."  
Ash caught the man by the sleeve and shook his head roughly.  
"I need to tell him."  
"Need some help?"  
Matthias said, now announcing his presence to the room. Ash perked up at his voice and started standing up only to be pushed back down by Brock.  
"Shouldn't you be in class?"  
He asked sternly.  
"I have a free period."  
Matthias explained, which was a lie because he should have been at the science club right now.   
Brock backed away to let Matthias lean down to Ash's eye level. Ash's brown eyes looked straight into his own.  
"Ash, Brock needs to call your dad."  
Ash protested if the shaking of his head and trying to get out of the chair was any indication. Matthias held him in place by his shoulders, not taking notice of how the boy froze at his touch.  
"Brock, go make your call."  
He told the man, still holding his gaze on Ash.  
Brock quickly left the room to make his call. Ash kicked at Matthias' legs.  
"Ash, stop! That phone call has to be made."  
Ash leaned back in the chair and lifted his legs to his chin, his feet shot out to hit the brunette in the stomach. Matthias doubled back in pain. Ash quickly got out and ran out of the room. Now no one would ever find him.  
Brock soon came out to the scene of Matthias holding his stomach while laying on the floor, an empty chair sat in front of him. Brock groaned, not again. It had taken him forever to find the boy the first time he told him he needed to make the call. Brock slouched over in defeat. It took 45 minutes to find him last time, and he had been hiding in the air vent in the bathroom. That kid could have known those vents like the back of his hands.  
"Matthias, you okay?"  
The man groaned out in pain.  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to go find him."  
"Matthew probably knows where he is."  
Matthias strained out.  
"Great!"  
Brock quickly left the office in search for the other brunette.


	5. The Oak Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Will be present in this chapter for seizure

Matthew heard the door of the classroom open. He turned to find Brock standing there out of breathe.  
"Ash ran away, Matthias said you would be the only one who would know where he is."  
Matthew was in shock. He didn't know Ash that well. The only one he was ever around other than Jacob was Gary.  
"I wouldn't know, Gary is the one who understands him just about as much as Jake."  
Brock howled in exhaustion.  
"You mean I have to run around the school for another hour just to find your other brother?"  
Matthew snorted.  
"Gary's on the football field."  
Brock grunted.  
"I don't want to."  
He then proceeded to dramatically flop down on the floor.  
"I'll get him."  
Matthew walked over the man and made his way out of the school, and to the field he went. He went by the several sports areas before he reached the football field. He watched as the boys kicked the ball around to each other before Gary kicked it into the net.  
Matthew waited until the boys made their way to refresh themselves. Matthew walked up to his brother and ruffled his hair.  
"Good job."  
He told him, Gary looked up.  
"I thought you were mad at me?"  
He said accusingly, Matt scoffed.  
"Matthias was mad at you, I was just really offended."  
"Typical. What's up? You never come to watch my practice."  
Matthew sighed.  
"Ash disappeared."  
He explained, Gary narrowed his eyes and sighed looking down.  
"Air vents."  
"Air vents?"  
"Ash made maps of the air vents at the school last night. Did the same thing for middle school."  
"Why would he need maps of the air vents?"  
"To escape, hide, whatever he does up there I have no idea. But he likes it up there, and he hasn't hurt himself or anything so I didn't think it was a big deal. He's never been gone for more than an hour."  
"Well he's been gone for an hour and a half, Gary!"  
Matthew raised his voice, Gary sighed.  
"Check the one above the kitchen, that was his favorite place to go to back in middle school."  
"Thank you."  
He told his brother before rushing to the kitchen. There he found the lunch lady cleaning up the remaining dishes.  
"Hey… um… do you think I could… check your air vent?"  
He asked pointing up. She scoffed and continued the dishes. Matt took that as a 'whatever' and tried to think of how he would get up there.  
"Need some help?"  
Matthew turned to notice his brother, he nodded. Matthias walked over to him with a Nathaniel and an Alain behind him.  
"I brought these two just in case."  
"Why? Jake went berserk when Nat was even put in the same sentence as Ash. Why would it be okay if he was here now? I just need you and Alain, Blue."  
Nathaniel looked hurt.  
"I just want to help. I don't know what Jacob told you, but I really was just trying to help the kid this morning."  
"And what exactly happened this morning?"  
Matthew folded his arms to his chest.  
"Can we just get Ash down for now?"  
Alain interfered, earning a nod from Matthias.  
The two leaned down for Matt to place his feet in their hands so they could boost him up. Matthew was able to get the opening to the vent open with the help of a screwdriver from the shop Alain was usually in. Matthew was lifted up into the vent, he turned on the flashlight from his phone. Low and behold there was Ash, curled into himself as small as he could.  
"Ash?"  
The boy's head popped up to look at him, tear streaks went down his cheeks. Matthew moved closer to him to the best of his ability. Ash was small so he could squeeze through these things, but Matt could barely get in. Ash flinched and moved himself back.  
"Ash? Come on, you need to come out."  
He shook his head violently, Matt softened his voice.  
"Ash, I need you to calm down. I don't know what's going on, and I can't help if you won't let me."  
Ash shook his head faster.  
"Don't make yourself dizzy."  
He warned, moving closer just an inch. Ash put his hands out to put some distance between them. Matthew grasped the hands, which froze Ash at the touch.  
"Ash? You okay?"  
Matthew noticed the new tears escaping the eyes of the boy.  
"Ash?"  
Warning! Ash shook his head, he started hyperventilating. His rigid body seemed to go ice cold as the color left his face. Matthew noticed his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and the trembling body went to violent rocks and spasms.  
"Help! HELP! Matthias, help!"  
The cries of his brother brought Matthias to leap onto the two boys, still waiting with him, and jumped up into the vent. He rushed as fast as he could to reach his brother, a convulsing Ash was in his sight.  
"Matty, you need to get out."  
Matthew shook his head.  
"I can't leave him." He sobbed, tears left his eyes abruptly. Matthias grabbed his brother's wrist and led him to the entrance of the vent. Alain and Nathaniel helped him down as Matthias went back to Ash after he told them to call an ambulance. Matthias moved back to lean next to the body that had finally stopped spasming, and held onto his hand.  
Warning Over It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive, they got Ash out of the vent and started preparing him to go to the hospital. Several students were watching as another Ayame was rushed out of the school. Gary was seen trying to break past the crowd to get to the doors. Matthias held him back, all the while still holding onto his twin who was still crying into his shoulder.  
"We've had a long day. We should go home."  
He felt Gary shake his head.  
"I want to go with Ash."  
"You better hurry."  
Matthias let his youngest brother go to rush off to reach the paramedics before the left. Matthias wrapped his now free arm over his brother, trying to comfort him from the events of the day. Alain and Nathaniel were seen standing to the side with sorrow faces. Barry was seen with Paul with a smirk on his face. Platinum was in Sapphire's arms with a blanket around them.  
"We should go now."  
He told the man in his arms, he got a nod with affirmation.  
Matthias lead him to the blue family car that they had risen in just 8 hours before. He drove them to the mansion like house where they were greeted by their grandfather, Samuel Oak.  
"Where's Gary?"  
"With Ash."  
Samuel nodded his head before leaving to go back to his office.  
"You think he'll be okay?"  
Matthew asked, looking up at his brother.  
"I hope so. I hope Gary can get him to open up."  
"Me too."


	6. Ash and Gary

Gary sat beside the bed where Ash was knocked out. The hospital had called his father hours ago, but he never showed. Gary's eyes dropped shut and went into a restless sleep.

A small, 6 year old Gary watched as Jacob Ayame came to the mansion once again from behind his book. He usually came over around this hour to spend time with his older brothers, but it wasn't just him this time. A smaller boy clung onto Jacob's knee from the fabric of his jeans. He was unusually small for a 5 year old. Gary looked on as his older brother's tried to talk to the boy, but only got a blank stare from him. Gary went back to his book. He got about half way to the next page before he was called over by Matthias.  
"Gary, come meet Ash."  
Matthias' voice was gruff and cold as he talked him over. Gary grunted and saved his place before walking over. He stopped in front of the child and with cold brown eyes, glared at him.  
"Hi, I'm Gary. Leave me alone while you're here, I don't need any distractions from becoming a scientist."  
"Gareth."  
Matthias warned, Gary proceeded to roll his eyes.   
"Come on. I'll show you to my room."  
Gary led the way to his large room with his book in tow and the boy following close behind. He closed the door once they had fully entered and made his way to the bay window to continue reading. Nose back in his book he spoke.  
"Do whatever, just leave me alone."  
He waved him off and didn't hear a single noise for hours. So engrossed in his book, he didn't notice Ash had fallen asleep until the book had been finished. He had crawled up onto Gary's bed and snuggled in deep before falling asleep, he must have been cold because no blankets were on top of him. Gary scowled in annoyance as he moved to his closet to find a fleece blanket. He covered the boy up and walked out of the room in search of his brothers and Jacob.   
He found Matt and Matthias in their room, speaking quietly. Jacob, however, was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where's Jake? He should have left with Ash by now."  
The twins looked at their brother who stood in their doorway.  
"Jake did go home. He asked us to keep Ash for a while."  
Matthew explained to him, Gary growled.  
"Where am I gonna sleep? He's taken over my bed."  
"I'll help."  
Matthias said gruffly and made his way through the door and to Gary's room. He noticed Ash sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. He smirked in amusement.  
"You might have to sleep on the futon, little brother."  
"What!" Gary objected. "If anyone is sleeping on the futon it's him!"  
Matthias shook his head.  
"He's already there, not gonna move him just because you want me too."  
"Please, oh please move him to the futon. I'll do anything."  
"No can do, he's staying right there. I'll go set up the futon for you."  
Gary groaned and muttered his objections to the matter.

Waking up in the morning, Gary looked over to his bed from the futon. He groaned loudly.  
(He's still there)  
He quickly got himself out of the covers and marched to the dining room to see his brothers, grandfather, and Jake.   
"Can he please get out of my bed now?"  
He asked sharply with narrow eyes glaring at them. Jake stood up abruptly and stalked over to the six year old. Gary flinched at the scary boy's face, he prepared to be hit, but no impact came. Jake had walked past him and left the room. Gary looked out to the hallway to watch as the raven head made his way to Gary's room. He heard a door slam up stairs and all went quiet.   
"Come eat breakfast, Gareth."  
The child's grandfather told him, patting a chair next to him and putting an omelette onto an empty plate in said spot. Gary sat in the spot and huffed.  
"Don't call me that."  
Samuel looked down in sorrow.   
After some time, Jake came back into the room with Ash held by the wrist.  
"We're gonna go now."  
He told them, the twins moved over to him.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow at school. It was very nice meeting you, Ash."  
Gary rolled his eyes.  
"Gary, come say goodbye."  
Matthias told him, Gary obliged. He stood in front of the boy and smeared.  
"Next time, if there is a next time, don't fall asleep on my bed. Annoying brat."  
A chop to his head from Matthias warned him.  
"Be nice."  
He said sternly, Gary rolled his eyes once again before giving the boy a sickly sweet smile.  
"See you soon."  
The twins waved the brothers away and watched as the two left.  
"What's your problem?"  
Matthias snapped, Gary looked away.

Gary's eyes snapped open at the feeling of a shifting body under his hand. He looked over from his spot on the chair beside the hospital bed. Ash had his eyes opened and looking around in confusion.  
"You're in the hospital."  
Gary told him passively, Ash looked at him.  
(Gary?)  
"Dumbass, having a seizure and a panic attack on the first day of high school. Unbelievable."  
Ash smiled widely at him and grasped onto his hand. For once, he didn't tense at the touch. Ash had never had a problem with Gary, ever. He trusted him a lot more than he did anyone else.   
"What? You gonna stay silent all day?"  
Ash giggled, the first sound he had made that day.  
"No."


	7. Ash

"What happened today?"  
Ash looked up sadly at his best friend.  
"I was just trying to find my classroom."  
Gary looked at the freshman sadly.  
"Why didn't you ask for help? You could have texted me."  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
Gary growled lowly at this.  
"You wouldn't have been bothering me."  
Gary grabbed Ash's hands gently.  
"How many times do I have to tell you I'm always here for you? I'm always here, Ash. Just let me help you."  
"I don't need to get you involved in my problems."  
"What about your father? You told me about him."  
"And I shouldn't have."  
"What is with you and telling people you're having trouble? What did Jacob tell you?"  
"Stop it, Gary. We've had this conversation several times. I'm not obligated to tell you anything."  
"Not obligated… Ash, you are the most infuriating person I have ever met. Just get some help. You can live me and my brothers, go into therapy."  
"Leave it alone, Gary. It's my business."  
"Ash…"  
"No, Gary, I'm not saying anymore than I already have."  
Gary clenched his jaw, eyes burning with an angry fire.  
"Whatever. I'm just gonna page the nurse to tell them you're awake and then I'll leave."  
Gary pressed the button and started walking out.   
A small hand holding at the hem of his shirt stopped him.   
He looked back to the boy.   
His head was looking down to the floor, tears fell from his eyes and down his face.  
"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anymore than I have. I shouldn't have even told you so much anyway."  
Gary turned his body to him, hands left the shirt.  
Gary wrapped his arms around him.  
"You don't have to hold it all in, Ash. Just talk to me. And if not me, someone else you can trust. Don't hold it in anymore, please."  
The once calm and collected aspiring scientist's voice cracked, he fought the tears threatening to reach his eyes.  
"I can't stand to see you in so much pain. Please just tell someone what is going on."  
He begged.  
It was then that the nurse walked in to spot the two high schoolers clutching each other tightly.  
She politely left the room to go get a doctor, stalling just a little to leave the two in privacy.  
That privacy didn't last long though.

Strong pale hands pushed open the door to Ash's room.  
Burning crimson eyes shown hatred, wild red hair framed the face of the man.   
"Come on, boy, we're leaving."  
The man's voice was low and menacing.  
Ash quickly pulled away from Gary, going back to his passive face. His eyes were blank and void of emotion.   
Ash left the bed and hurriedly rushed over to the man who grasped his wrist roughly.  
The man turned to Gary and scoffed in disgust.  
"How much do you want?"  
Gary furrowed his brows.  
"Excuse me?"  
The man sneered.  
"How much do you want?"  
"For what?"  
The man just turned away from him.  
"Whatever."  
The two left the room to Gary who stood confused.  
"Gotta call Matthias to come pick me up."

Ash was roughly thrown into the passenger seat of the car and the door slammed.  
The man got into the front seat and started the car, an irritated face glared at the road.  
He pulled over into the trees leading to their drive-way and stopped. He turned to Ash, with a raised hand that sharply struck the pale face in front of him.  
"You fucking shit! I had to leave work just to come get you! You're nothing but a fucking bug that I can't squash! Just go fucking die already!"  
Ash held in the sobs stuck in his throat, he felt like he was gonna throw up.  
The car was started once again.  
"You're gonna be severely punished when we get back."  
Ash shivered at the thought of what he was gonna go through.  
Just let me die already.


	8. Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part One

"I swear to God, David, get me out of here!"  
Jake shouted through the phone.  
"I'm sorry, Jacob, I'm not bailing you out of this one."  
A voice replied on the other end.  
Jake snarled furiously.  
"Are you forgetting the stupid debt you owe my father!? If you refuse to do this-"  
"I know!"  
A barked reply came through, it then sighed.  
"I'm on my way."  
"Good. Don't forget my dinner."

Jacob slammed the door of the black jeep and buckled in.  
He held his hand out.  
"Dinner."  
He stated bluntly.  
A brown bag was dropped in his lap.  
The car started and started driving.  
"You need to learn how to control yourself."  
Jacob scoffed.  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
"Your mother would be so disappointed."  
"What brought her up? She's not. She's dead. How can she be disappointed if she's dead."  
"If she was alive, she would be."  
Jake scoffed again.  
"And what about you? Are you disappointed with me?"  
"I'm not your father. I'm just his errand boy."  
Jake grinned.  
"Good to know you know your place in the food chain."  
"I've known for 12 years where I belong."  
"Good."  
The man turned his head to Jake for a second before bringing it back to the road. A flash of blue-gray went with it.  
"How's your brother?"  
Jacob scowled and glanced over at the man.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
A look of fear from the man's eyes entered Jacob's view.  
The man stumbled on his words.  
"I was just curious."  
Jacob scoffed for the third time.  
"Remember the cat that was too curious?"  
The man swallowed and nodded.  
"Well if you keep asking questions. You'll be the cat."  
Jake snickered at the reaction.  
"But if you really want to know."  
"No. That's just fine."  
"But I really want to tell you."  
Jake's voice lowered.  
"You really don't have to."  
"You're right. I don't have to, but I will."  
The car immediately stopped, Jake lunged forward and was caught by the seat belt.  
"Are you trying to kill me!?"  
Jake barked.  
"No."  
"Then what was that!?"  
"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say."  
Jake growled.  
"Fine. But don't think I won't tell my father. You can drop me off here."  
Jake unbuckled and opened the car door.  
Before he closed it he turned back to the man.  
"Have fun. Kitty kitty."  
A menacing smile graced his face and closed the door.  
He walked away.  
The man put his head on the steering wheel.  
"You used to be such a sweet boy."

A knock on the door brought him out of his chair.  
He opened the door.  
"Jake!? What are you doing here!?"  
Jake held up the brown bag in his grip to show his boyfriend's twin.  
"Where's Ash? I've got his favorite."  
Matthias looked him in the eye with confusion and anger.  
"What!? No 'hey I'm sorry for what happened today'. Just 'where's my brother.'"  
"Where's Ash!?"  
Jake demanded.  
"I'm not telling you until you apologize to my brother."  
"For What? I did nothing wrong."  
"You tried to kill someone."  
"But I didn't. Now where's my brother?"  
"It doesn't matter if you did or you didn't, you still tried."  
"Just tell me where my brother is."  
"If you really want to know, apologize to Matt. He's been depressed all day."  
"Not my problem. Ash?"  
"Not your problem? He's your boyfriend. He has been with you for 3 years."  
"Ash!?"  
Matthias snarled in fury before slamming the door."  
Jake banged on the door.  
"Open the door Matthias!"  
"Jake?"  
He looked up to see the twins younger brother, Gary, standing on the balcony.  
"Gary. Where's Ash? Call him out to me."  
"Matt's been really upset Jake. I really think Matthias was right."  
Jake scoffed once more.  
"You're not usually so empathetic towards your brother."  
"Well this time I think you went too far. Not only that, after you left Ash disappeared."  
"What do you mean he disappeared?"  
"I won't tell you the rest until you talk to my brother."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you'll never see Ash again if you don't."  
Jake growled in frustration.  
"Fine."  
He barked.  
"Tell your brother to let me in."  
Gary then disappeared from the balcony. 

"Matt?"  
Jake entered his boyfriend's room.  
The brunette turned from his desk, eyes widened in shock.  
"Jake!? What are you doing here? You were led away by the police. You should still be there."  
"I got a bail."  
Matthew crossed his arms, a distasteful look appeared on his face.  
"You scared a lot of people. You scared me."  
"And I'm sorry about that."  
Matthew stood from his chair.  
"What caused you to go after Nathaniel?"  
Jake rolled his eyes and answered.  
"I'm not gonna let anyone go after my brother."  
"He didn't even do anything. You hear Ash's name and you go berserk."  
"Well excuse me for loving and caring for my brother."  
"Nat didn't do anything at that moment. He was being confronted by Barry."  
Jake snarled.  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Understand What? That whenever someone says something about Ash you go into auto pilot and attack everyone."  
"He deserved it."  
"No one deserves that. Your actions led to a horrible ending for you and your brother. But apparently it was just Ash if you're here."  
"What happened to Ash?"  
"He had a seizure."  
"So he's at the hospital?"  
"No."  
"Then where in the house is he?"  
"He's not in the house. He's at home."  
Jake's eyes widened in horror before going cold and angry.  
"Your meaning to tell me my brother is with my father."  
"Yes."  
Jake dropped his brown bag, he dipped his head hiding behind the bill of his hat.  
"Jake?"  
Matthew reached out to touch his boyfriend, his voice stopped him.  
"Please give me the keys to your truck."  
Matt grew confused.  
"Why?"  
Jake's head popped up, angry crimson eyes showing themselves.  
"Just get me the key! Now!"  
Matthew rushed to the garage with Jake following close behind.  
He grabbed the key to the truck and handed it to his boyfriend.  
Jake, without a word, got into the truck.  
Matt opened the garage door, Jake and the truck disappeared in a flash down the road.

Jake entered the mobile home he lived in with Ash and their father.   
He was careful and quiet, making his way to a familiar hallway closet.  
He opened it to find an unconscious, bruised and bloody Ash.  
He leaned down and placed his palm on his brother's face.  
Ash's fearful and teary eyes opened, he relaxed when he saw it was Jake.  
"Let's get you out of here."  
Jake whispered, earning him a silent nod.  
Jake lifted him up gently bridal style, Ash winced.  
"Hold on."  
Jake walked to the bathroom, he noticed the new bloodstains on the wall, mirror, and sink.  
"He really got you good this time."  
Jake said absentmindedly.  
He set Ash on the floor and reached out for the first aid kit.  
"Let's clean you up."  
Jake cleaned the skin with a wet washcloth, new cuts, gashes, and bruises were revealed.  
Jake felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let his brother see them.   
With the wounds cleaned, he smeared the gauze and placed large bandages over them.   
"There, that should help. Guess I'm gonna have to ask the Oak's to take care of you a little longer than usual."  
Ash nodded, his eyes void and reactionless.  
The door to the bathroom slammed open, Ash's eyes clenched along with his fingers gripping his brother's shirt.  
"So. You showed up."  
Jake aggressively pulled Ash's hands away from him, his eyes going cold once again.  
"Yeah, I did."  
His father pointed to the boy watching them.  
"Why'd you clean him up? It was such a good piece too."  
Jake sneered.  
"Well, you can make a better piece later. If I don't clean him, there won't be a new piece to your collection."  
"I guess you're right. Good boy."  
The man turned and walked out the bathroom door.  
Jake gripped Ash's hands.  
"Let's get you out of here."  
Jake left the bathroom to silently make his way to his and Ash's room.  
The room was small with one twin sized bed and a small desk.  
Jake picked up one of his large sweatshirts and sweats with some socks and made his way back to the bathroom.  
"Put these on."  
He told him.  
Ash pulled the sweatshirt on, attempted to stand but failed.  
Jake picked him up and placed him on the counter.  
He pulled the sweats onto him and the socks followed.  
"Let's go."  
Jake carried his brother bridal style through the house and out the door.  
He didn't bother closing it because why should he.  
He had Ash open the passenger door and lifted him in.  
He helped him buckle up and closed the door as silently as possible.  
He pulled himself to the driver's seat and started the truck.  
He pulled out of the trees and onto the road, making his way back to the Oak mansion.

Matthew paced in the living room, worry consumed him.  
The way Jake had rushed out of the house had everyone concerned.  
Matthias kept an eye out for the truck Jake had taken, Gary was waiting on the balcony.  
The gray truck was soon spotted, Gary called out for Matthias to warn him.  
The vehicle stopped in the driveway, Jake leaped out of the truck with a void expression.  
Matthew rushed outside to greet him, he clung onto his shirt.  
Jake gently pushed him away and walked over to the passenger seat.  
The twins watched while Gary waited to see the damage, already knowing something bad had happened.  
The door was opened to see a sleeping boy in baggy sweats.  
Jake unbuckled him, careful not to wake him, and lifted him up.  
"Is everything okay?"  
Matthew asked, scared to hear the answer.  
"Everything is fine. He just needs some rest."  
Matthias gripped his palms into a fist, his jaw clenched in anger.  
"You owe us all an explanation."  
He barked, Jake soon barked back.  
"What for?"  
"Don't start playing this game again, Jacob. You rushed out leaving us all in a scare, and you come back saying everything is fine."  
"It's none of your business."  
"Like hell it's not my business. This has been going on for years and we have helped without question. But now, you owe us an explanation as to why."  
"Can't I put him in a good bed before I tell you?"  
Matthias sighed.  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
Jake nodded and carried the boy into the mansion, the twins close behind.  
Gary showed up from the stairs.  
"I'll take him."  
The three men looked at him in shock.  
"Since when are you so worried about Ash? First you go to the hospital with him, and now you're letting him in your room. What's with the sudden change?"  
"You're gonna put him in my room anyways. Might as well just take him up there."  
"No."  
Gary looked up to see Jake glaring down at him.  
"Ash is staying with me tonight."  
The Oak's looked at him in shock.  
"Your… spending the night?"  
Matthew's eyes watered, his voice stuttering.  
"Yeah. He's had a rough night."  
Jake didn't wait for anymore words, he climbed the stairs to an empty room and walked in.  
Ash was gently placed on top, he pulled the covers out from under the boy and covered him up.  
"Sleep well."  
He whispered sadly.

Jake dragged himself sleepily down the stairs.  
He had told the twins everything that was going on the night before.  
The looks on their faces were molded in his mind.  
Matthew's red face with tears streaming out of his tear ducts, Matthias holding his brother with a look of hatred.  
Saying they were furious and hurt was an understatement.   
He spotted Gary and the twins sitting at the dining table, they looked up at him.  
"He's still sleeping."  
Jake said casually.  
"I'll leave now. Please take care of him."  
"We plan to."  
Matthias answered him, Gary looked at the three in confusion.  
"What's going on?"  
He asked them, the only answer was a shake of the head.  
"Please take good care of him, Gary. You seem to be the only one he truly trusts."  
Jake told him before turning and walking out of the room.  
He felt the tears that had been holding themselves finally fall.  
He got into the truck the Oak's had given him, started it up, and left.  
The tears blurred his vision slightly, wiped them back.  
I love you, Ash.

BOOM!!!


	9. Matthew meets Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew meets Jacob for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 isn't finished yet, I'm still unsure how I'm going to start on the chapter. If anyone has any ideas, I am open to any. In the meantime, I have decided I would make a chapter on how Jacob and Matthew met.

“Okay class, I would like to introduce you to our new student.”  
Matthew looked up past his unkempt, spiky bangs. His notebook under his hands and pencil sticking up over it. He noticed a boy his age standing near the door, nearly afraid to get any closer to the class. His eyes were hidden by messy, black bangs. He wore a blue t-shirt with baggy jeans and holed up converse shoes. Matthew looked him over curiously and looked to the side to see his twin brother, Matthias, doing the same.   
“Come closer.” The teacher told the boy. He reluctantly stepped over towards her and the board. “I’d like you to write your name on the board if you will.”  
Matthew watched as hesitant, pale hands picked up a black marker and wrote his name on the board. The First name was easy to read as it was English, but the symbols following were unfamiliar. Mixing Japanese and English names weren’t rare, but writing them this way was uncommon in the grade schools. It was preferred if the students wrote in english.   
The boy turned towards the class slowly. Matthew ran his eyes over the kanji and kana, trying to make out what it read. The kana he knew, his kanji could use some work.   
The teacher gave a nervous laugh at the board, apparently the kid didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to write in Japanese yet. All the children knew was the english word he had written. ‘Jacob.’  
“Do you think you could write it in english.”  
The boy turned his face up towards her, Matthew now able to see one brownish-red eye beneath the bangs. His eyes were hardened and scary, Matthew slightly recoiled at the look given to his teacher.  
“This is how I write my name.” the voice was hardened yet spoken quietly. The teacher gave another nervous laugh.  
“Alright, how about you introduce yourself then.”  
The boy turned back to the class.  
“My name is Jacob Ayame, it is nice to meet you.”  
“Thank you, Jacob, you may now take a seat wherever you like.”  
Matthew watched as the boy quietly walked over to a desk in the back and sat.

During lunch, Matthew considered asking the boy to join him and his brother at the table they usually sat at. Matthew looked over to his brother next to him and opened his mouth to speak.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Matthias told him in his stern, but childish voice. His biology book in his hand and round glasses covered his face. Matthew’s brother had been very smart upon birth, taking up reading when he was three, and was now studying science at a middle school grade level at the age of 7.  
“Think about what? I wasn’t thinking of anything.”  
Matthias turned his eyes over to his twin.  
“I know that look. You want to invite the kid who writes Japanese and English in the same name.”  
“That’s just how he writes his name though.”  
“No one writes their names like that. It’s either translated into romaji or katakana, never english and japanese mixed. Whoever taught him that was clearly out of their mind.”  
“What does this have to do with him eating lunch with us though?”  
“It doesn’t.”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“Fine, go ahead and invite him over and we’ll see if he’s really not retarded.”  
“Okay.” Matthew said cheerfully.  
Matthew turned away from his untouched lunch to look around the room. He spotted the boy sitting alone in the corner, the ground couldn’t be too comfortable. Matthew stood up and wandered over to the boy, black bangs once again covering his eyes.  
“Hey.” Matthew crouched down in front of the boy, he received a soft glance up from the red eyes. “Want to sit with me and my brother? You don’t have to sit alone.”  
The boy looked back down at the school lunch placed in his lap. A quick, almost non existent, nod was his reply. The boy stood up in front of him, he was only about 5 inches taller than Matthew.   
Matthew led Jacob over to the table his brother occupied.   
“Matthias, meet Jacob.”  
Matthias didn’t bother to look up from his book.  
“Whatever, don’t bother me when I’m reading.” He spoke towards Jacob, “keep Matthew out of trouble for me, it’ll be nice to not be bothered anymore.”  
“Matthias! That is so rude!”  
“‘S fine.” a soft voice spoke from the seat next to him. Jacob continued to quietly eat next to them.   
Matthew sighed in defeat and a pout on his lips. He looked down to his untouched food and scooted it away.  
“You might want to eat Matty.” Matthias spoke, nose still in his book.  
“Not hungry.”  
“You will be later.”  
“No I won’t.”  
“You always say that.” Matthias’ blue eyes came up out of the book, hardened eyes stared into forest green. “You always say that, and then you get hungry later. Just eat.”  
Matthew continued his pout before pulling his food back, knowing his brother was right. 

During recess, Matthew noticed Jacob following him slowly and at a distance. Matthew was confused, he had allowed the boy to eat with him. Why wasn’t he just walking out to the playground with him? Matthew turned to show Jacob he knew he was being followed, the boy’s face turned innocently. Matthew sighed and called out to him.  
“Hey, you don’t have to follow me. Just come walk with me.”  
Jacob looked back over to him and rushed over to him.  
The two walked side by side for a while before Matthew opened his mouth.  
“Where are you from?” he asked the boy.  
“Pallet Town.”  
“No way, me too. I would have gone to the small school there if my mom hadn’t wanted me here, but she did. Did you go to school there?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What was it like?”  
“Small, friendly.”  
“Why’d you move here?”  
“Mom’s family is here, so is my dad.”  
“Oh. Do you like it here?”  
“Don’t know. Too early to tell.”  
“Well, I hope you do.” Matthew then ran ahead and turned back over to the boy. “My name’s Matthew. It’s nice to meet you Jacob, welcome to Veridian.”  
The eyes that had been hidden were now over to the sides of the boy’s face, a sparkle made itself noticeable at Matthew’s words. A small smile lit on Jacob's face.   
“Thank you, Matthew. It’s nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob "Jake" -Red  
> Matthias- Blue  
> Matthew "Matty"- Green  
> Nathaniel- N/Natural


End file.
